ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Muppets and even more Muppets (2016 show)
The Muppets and even more Muppets is a TV show coming to Disney Channel in 2016. It has muppets from The Muppet Show, Muppets Tonight, Muppet Babies, Dog City, MuppeTelevision, The Animal Show, Little Muppet Monsters, Fraggle Rock, and Muppet Movies. Muppet Performers * Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Andy Pig, Beaker, Bean Bunny, one of the Elvises, Link Hogthrob, Lips, Mr. Poodlepants, The Newsman, Pig Brother 2, Rizzo the Rat, Snowths, Statler, Wall-Eyed Pike, Beastie, Bertha Monster, Bossmen, Bubba the Bartender, Bugsy Them, Eugene the Mink, Foo-Foo, Flash, Fazoob 2, Geri and the Atrics tuba player, Gil, Headless Bill, Hortense the Hornbill, Jack Rabbit, Jake the Polar Bear, Jacques Roach, the Laundress, Lenny the Gorilla, Paul Revere, Pavlov the Pug Dog, Pokey, the Royal Purple Frackle, Scruffy, Shaky Sanchez, Timmy Monster, a Turkey, Wally, Youknow Bird, Baby Kermit * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Marvin Suggs, Mulch, Pig Brother 3, Sam the Eagle, Alien 2, Apatosaurus, Beautiful Day Monster, the Blue Frackle, a Fire-Breathing Dragon, Geri and the Atrics piano player, Gawky Bird 2, Gramps, Lyle, Male Koozebanian, Mean Mama, Mutation 2, a Peacock, a Plesiosaur, a Wolf, Baby Piggy, Baby Fozzie, Baby Animal * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Bill the Bubble Guy, Chester Rat, one of the Elvises, Kermoot, Dr. Pain, Pig Brother 1, Randy Pig, Waldorf, Zoot, Achilles the Shark, Andrew the Reindeer, Bill, Brewster the Guru, The Dodo, Fazoob 1, Jean-Dodd van Clamme, Lubbock Lou, Muppy, a Platypus, Righton Bird, Screaming Thing, Sopwith the Camel, Stinky the Skunk, Virginia the Red Fox, Zelda Rose, Baby Gonzo * David Rudman as Bobby Benson, one of the Elvises, Gladys the cafeteria waitress, Gorgon Heap, Janice, Mildred Huxtetter, Miss Poogy, Pig Brother 4, Scooter, Thig, Wayne, Alien 1, Barry the Honeybee, Benny the Bat, Boo Monster, Bunnie Bear, Chauncey the Sea Turtle, Codzilla, a Dark Magenta Monster, an Electric Eel, Fazoob 4, Gawky Bird 1, the Green Frackle, Hillary the Owl, Humphrey the Badger, Jackie the Orangutan, Jill, Larry, Lenny the Lizard, Bubba, Luncheon Counter Monster, Milton the Booby, Miss Kitty, Mudwell Mudbunny, Ohboy Bird, Phoenicia the Hippo, a Piranha, a Porcupine, Quongo the Wild Mountain Gorilla, Sandy the Giant Otter, a Stingray, Tyrannosaurus, Wander McMooch, Winny, Baby Scooter * Brian Henson as Nigel the director, Seymour, * Peter Linz as Walter, Skeeter, Ace Yu, African Mask 3, the Apple Green Frackle, Artie Springer, Baskerville the Hound, Begoony, Catgut, Casey the Kangaroo, Droop, Food, Harold the Woodpecker, Ida Thornbush (Atrics Drummer), Jared the Tiger, a Leopard, Leroy, a Manta Ray, the Mole, Morton the Beaver, Mutation 1, a Unicorn, Baby Skeeter * Artie Esposito as Nigel the conductor, Chopped Liver, the Hot Pink Frackle, a Killer Whale, Ozzie the squid, Rover Joe and a Whale * Gord Robertson as Lindbergh * Bill Barretta as Angel Marie, Behemoth, Big Mean Carl, Bobo the Bear, Clueless Morgan, Croaker, Howard Tubman, Johnny Fiama, Pepe the King Prawn, Rowlf the Dog, Snookie Blyer, The Swedish Chef, Ted Thomas, Zippity Zap, African Mask 2, Agnes Stonewick, Mrs. Appleby, Arnie the Alligator, the Beggar, Mr. Bitte, Bubba the Rat, Butch the tiger, Cornelius the Crab, Doglion, Dullard the Aardvark, the Emerald Green Frackle, Ernst Stavros Grouper, a Hammerhead Shark, Harry the Rhino, a Jewfish, Johnnie the Wolf, Lazlo the Hyena, a Liama, Mahna Mahna, Octavio the Octopus, a Panda, Pickles the alligator, Robert the Red Deer, a Sea Serpent, Slick the Sea Lion, Triceratops, Vernon the Grizzly Bear, a Walrus, Baby Rowlf * Matt Vogel as '80s Robot, Angus McGonagle, Blind Pew, Camilla the Chicken, Constantine, Fleet Scribbler, Fletcherbird, Floyd Pepper, J.P. Grosse, Janooce, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Louis Kazagger, Ma Bear, Mad Monty, Mama Fiama, Pops, Roowlf, Sweetums, Ubergonzo, Uncle Deadly, the Weather Guy, A.Ligator, Alexis the Giraffe, an Anglerfish, Aretha, a Barracuda, Beard, Billybob the Lemur, Bossmen, Brool Minstrel, Custer the Bison, Mrs. Dilber, an Elephant, Female Koozebanian, Flaubert, Fluke the Dolphin, Fazoob 3, a Goat, the Grey-Lavander Elderly Frackle, Guffrey the Vulture, Hector the Spider Monkey, James Bobin Muppet, the Koozebanian Phoob, Slim Wilson, a Mandrill, Miss Mousey, Old Joe, Paul the Pelican, the Poison Cackler, Randall the Zebra, a Saber Tooth Tiger, a Sawfish, the Snake Frackle, a Spiny Lobster, Stegosaurus, T.R. Rooster, Tommy the Gazelle, Tug Monster, a Turtle, Whaddayasay Bird a Yeti, Nanny * Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Vicki, Maxine and Miss Belle * Bruce Lanoil as Captain Pighead, African Mask 1, Mad Dog, Mo Frackle, Norman the Really Big Sheep, a Pterodactyl and Tramp * Alice Dinnean as Gaffer, Hilda, Wanda, Yolanda Rat, Afghan Hound, Colleen Barker, Fern, Julie the Flamingo, Lou, Molly Monster and Trumpet Girl * Kevin Clash as Polly Lobster, Clifford, Leon, Tatooey Rat, a Beluga Whale and The Hippocritic Oaf * Victor Yerrid as George the Janitor, Black Dog, Calico, Carter the butler, Goggles, the Two-Headed Red-Beaked Gold Frackle (right head), the Undertaker and a Whale Shark * Drew Massey as Spotted Dick and the Two-Headed Red-Beaked Gold Frackle (left head) * Jim Kroupa as Jeremiah Tortoise * Leslie Carrara-Rudolph as Spamela Hamderson, Geri and the Atrics vocalist player, the Green Bird Frackle, Lydia the Ostrich, Melanie the Mink, Ohreally Bird, Shirley, the Stunt Cat, Terri Springer, and Zondra/Darci * Jim Martin as Franklin and Socks the Cat * Rob Mills as Ubu * Besty Bastos as Besty Bird * Louise Gold as Annie Sue and Geri and the Atrics guitarrist * Tyler Bunch as Angelo, the Announcer, Foozie, Old Tom, Thog, Thor, Andrew the Humpback Whale, Anthony, Bart the Coyote, Bernice the Warthog, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Bosco the Baboon, Chip, a Gnu, the Jade Green Frackle (J.G.), Jasper the Jaguar, Laughing Boy, a Moray Eel, Ralph the Moose, The Snowman, Trudy the Chimp, a Wooly Mammoth and Zeke Category:TV Series Category:Crossovers Category:Muppets Category:2016 Category:Disney Channel Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Ohboy Bird